


Maybe una vez más

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA





	Maybe una vez más

"Gustavo"

"Yeah?" 

"You can stay you know? If you want to of course" Noah was telling him, they have been seen each other for the past month no one knew not even Audrey

"But we have school tomorrow"

"So?"

"I don't know, do you want me to stay?" 

"I... It could be fun" 

"Okay, I'll stay" 

 

"So... Where should I sleep?" He asked Noah 

"Huh? Here I mean where else?" Noah said almost joking, seeing Gustavo shy was really cute

"I don't want to pressure you in any way, you're... special to me " Gustavo said and it took Noah by surprise because he didn't know what to say 

The next morning Noah was dressing up when he heard Gustavo waking

"Morning cutie" Noah said in a funny voice

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Almost 8"

"What? We're going to be late!"

" Yeah I didn't want to wake you up, you look cute when you're sleeping besides I'm doing well this semester"

"But I'm not , fuck we need to hurry up" he said grabbing a random T-shirt and Sweatshirt 

They arrived at school

"Okay you go first" Gustavo said

"What?" 

"You go first, so they won't think something else"

"By something else you mean, the truth" 

"Noah, you know I don't want any drama right now" 

"Fine" he says 

"Hi man" Audrey is the first one to wave at him 

"Hi, should we enter?" He says

They were in their class when Gustavo arrived, Noah made a weak laugh 

"Can I come?" 

"Sure, go take a seat" the teacher says 

"Mhmm Gustavo, are you okay?" Brooke asked

"Yeah,fine."

"You don't seem like it, by the way nice sweatshirt" she winked at him 

"Thanks it's a..." When he sees it, it's not his it's Noah's

"Noah you're such a good friend" Kieran says clearly they all been hearing the conversation

"Holy fuck, you two?" Audrey asked 

"Shut up Audrey" Noah said covering his face

"Kids, please pay attention" The teacher says whiteout looking at them , no one listened to her 

"I cannot believe this" Emma said

"Calm down, it was about time" Kieran says really proud 

"Can y'all stop? Noah and I aren't a thing" 

"Sorry" they said almost at the same time 

When the class was over Gustavo went to talk to Noah 

"What Gustavo, I know it already okay? They all know now so our little secret it's over, I get it okay? Clearly you hav-"

"Can you shut up for a second?" Gustavo interrupted him 

"Huh?"

" It's not over if anything it's just getting started, yeah I didn't want then to know but shit happens and well I don't care honestly" 

"So... You still want to come at my house?"

"Of course" Gustavo said kissing him 

"Maybe you can stay the night huh?" 

"Tal vez, one more time" He said grabbing Noah by his waist


End file.
